


every morning should start with two orgasms and a shoulder massage

by rinthegreat



Series: Texts From Last Night [14]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Morning Sex, Rin and Makoto defile Makoto's parents' house, this is mostly smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 02:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14439939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinthegreat/pseuds/rinthegreat
Summary: Rin stays the night at Makoto's house.





	every morning should start with two orgasms and a shoulder massage

**Author's Note:**

> finally, prompt 4 for real! this one was requested by [kattebaka](https://twitter.com/kattebaka) on Twitter. Also, there's a bonus prompt (prompt 11) from [Mel](https://twitter.com/TheCandidParent) on Twitter!
> 
> again, not _super_ pleased with this but in the spirit of these prompts, i am not taking editing too seriously. these are supposed to be for fun even if i am considering (not considering, definitely doing) turning this into an actual AU after i finish these.

Rin wakes up the next morning to a numb shoulder and something hard pressed against his back. It takes him a moment to remember the events from the night before, and when he does, he presses back against the obvious hard-on until he hears Makoto groan.

Rin turns over, shoulder straining in protest and presses his lips to Makoto’s chest. They hadn’t even gotten up to shower last night. Rin has dry come caked across his stomach, and Makoto has the same on his hips and chest.

“Rin,” Makoto mumbles, clearly still half asleep. He presses his lips to the top of Rin’s head in a way that could only loosely be called a kiss. “You’re awake.”

Rin chuckles, moving to suck a hickey on Makoto’s collarbone. He wants to kiss Makoto, but they both have morning breath, so this will have to do. “You’re not,” he retorts.

Makoto grumbles sleepily. He’s definitely not aware of his surroundings, because his hand moves between them without his normal hesitation and wraps itself around Rin’s cock. Rin resists the urge to bite down; he doesn’t want to break skin on accident.

Makoto’s hand works Rin lazily, his thumb dragging over the tip and spreading Rin’s precome all down his dick. It’s so slow it’s painful, and Rin soon gives up on bruising Makoto’s skin in favor of gasping against it.

“It’s okay,” Makoto murmurs against his hair as he strokes. “I’ve got you.”

The soft assurances combined with the slow motions drive Rin to the point of near delirium, and he spills between them. It barely takes the edge off. He’s frustrated – beyond frustrated – and even though it will take a little time to get him physically worked up, he’s still mentally there.

“Let me get you,” he insists, reaching for Makoto’s erection, but Makoto stops him.

When Rin looks up into his eyes, Makoto’s staring at him with an intensity Rin doesn’t expect given how sleepy he’d looked before. “I want…” Makoto swallows. That statement is one Rin hasn’t heard from him often. So he’s patient; he waits for Makoto to gather his courage again.

“Lie on your stomach?” Makoto asks, leaving more than enough room for Rin to turn him down. But Rin’s curious. Makoto rarely asks for things for his benefit, and he doesn’t expect this to be a push for them to go all the way.

So he rolls on his stomach, back prickling with goosebumps as Makoto pulls the blanket off. “Are you comfortable?”

“Yeah.”

He hears a shick and turns his head to see Makoto slicking his erection with lotion. “What are you doing?” he asks, finally letting curiosity get the better of him.

Makoto flushes. “I…” he hesitates.

“If you want me to understand, you’re gonna have to say it.”

That seems to get his courage back. “I like your thighs,” Makoto admits.

Puzzle pieces clack into place, and Rin blushes in response. “Oh.”

“Is,” Makoto swallows, looking nervous. The sleepiness is finally starting to fade from his eyes, bringing his usual timidness back. “Is that alright?”

It’s taken them long enough to even get to this point that Rin can feel the stirring of interest in his lower stomach already. “More than,” Rin answers. He flips his head to the other side, just to prove his point, but Makoto nudges his hips.

“Lift up your hips?”

Rin does but grunts when his shoulder tweaks again. He definitely slept on it weird. He needs to stretch it out, maybe put some heat on it to loosen it back up. Makoto seems to sense that, his hand smoothing down Rin’s shoulder to the back of his tricep before landing just behind his elbow, supporting him there.

“Squeeze your thighs together,” Makoto requests.

Rin’s never done this before, never really considered it, but the minute Makoto’s cock slides between his thighs, he wonders how he survived without it. Makoto is hot between his legs, and Rin has to keep his muscles flexed in order to keep the tight grasp Makoto needs. The lotion works until Makoto’s own precum does its job, keeping his thighs lubed. If Rin’s completely honest, the heat there is likely creating its own liquid too.

Makoto presses his face into the back of Rin’s neck, and Rin’s harder than he’d thought possible. He drops his hips, needing to rub against the sheets, but Makoto grunts and pulls Rin’s hips back up with one hand. It stays there, holding him up, leaving Rin hard and needy without any way to get himself off.

“Higher,” he begs eventually. Makoto pauses before obeying, cock brushing dangerously close to Rin’s hole, but when he slides forward, the tip of Makoto’s erection hits the base of Rin’s, and Rin chokes out a sob.

“I need –“ he cuts himself off when the hand Makoto had around his hip wraps around him once more.

Makoto works him jerkily, less talented with his off hand, especially while trying to hold himself up and thrust into Rin’s thighs at the same time. That doesn’t matter though. Makoto’s chest drops, pressing against Rin’s back, making the moment even more intimate. With Makoto over him and behind him and holding him and pressing kisses into his neck and working him and thrusting…it’s too much.

This time is more painful than the last, but in a way it’s also more pleasurable. He presses his face into the pillow biting it as he finishes, sweat and tears staining his cheeks.

Rin catches a rumble, unintelligible words pressed into his skin, and then warmth fills his thighs, pushing out onto the sheets below. Makoto’s strength finally gives out, taking Rin’s support with it. They fall onto the bed with a huff as Makoto’s weight crushes Rin, but he’s still too busy trying to catch his breath.

A difficult task when he refuses to lift his face from the pillow.

Finally Rin can’t stand it anymore. He turns his head to the nightstand, breathing in the fresh air. Makoto’s heartrate is a jackhammer against his back, and the man isn’t light, but Rin is not complaining. At least not yet.

Eventually Makoto, too, calms down. He rolls off Rin with a mumbled apology, flopping onto the mattress. His fingers knead into Rin’s shoulder, and Rin nearly moans with how good it feels. It’ll take more than that to fully relax the muscle, but this isn’t bad.

The flashing light on the nightstand demands attention though, and Rin pulls himself closer to, grabbing his phone from the top. He has ten missed messages.

“Gou’s on her way,” he announces. The time stamp is from fifteen minutes ago. They don’t have long.

Makoto groans, and Rin finally turns around to look back at him. His hair is a mess, and the mark on his chest is absolutely going to be a bruise for several days at least. Rin leans in to kiss him, but Makoto’s breath hits him and he backs away. “Yeah, we need to brush our teeth,” he decides.

Makoto nods. “We should.” He doesn’t move.

In Rin’s short time dating him, he’s already learned that Makoto isn’t a morning person. As much as he wants to lie back down and treasure this moment, he knows Gou will find a way inside. And this is a sight he definitely doesn’t want her to see.

So he pushes himself off the bed and stretches out, his shoulder popping. Damn. It’s already starting to feel better. “Every morning should start with two orgasms and a shoulder massage,” he declares, turning back to Makoto. He catches Makoto blatantly staring at his ass. His eyes track up, meeting Rin’s, and Makoto flushes a deep red.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” Rin insists. “You can look.” But with that said, he disappears towards the bathroom to clean himself off.

Makoto joins him while he’s washing come off his chest. “Do you have an extra toothbrush?” Rin asks, accepting the packaged one when Makoto offers it. “And clothes?”

“You forgot clothes?”

“I didn’t bring a bag.”

Makoto chuckles. “I can find something for you.”

Makoto’s face seems to turn permanently red when they re-enter his room. The stench of sex is so strong it has Rin’s nose wrinkling, and evidence of their activities stains Makoto’s sheets and quilt.

“Your parents are definitely going to know what happened,” Rin remarks calmly.

“I need to do laundry,” Makoto squeaks.

“I think a cleansing fire is the only way to purify your house at this point.”

“Rin!”

Before Rin can respond, there’s a sharp knock on the door, loud enough for them to hear upstairs. That’s Gou’s impatient knock, which means she’d already tried twice. “Shit. Toss me some clothes and I’ll let her in.” He tugs on what Makoto hands him without even checking what it is. He pauses before leaving the room. “Do you want to join us?”

Makoto’s eyes widen, as if the idea hadn’t even occurred to him. “Is that alright?”

“Course it’s alright. You should come.” Rin amends, “I want you to come.”

Makoto smiles. “I’d like that.”

Rin’s phone lights up, telling him the conversation is over. “Shit,” he curses again, pulling on Makoto’s shirt as he races out of the room. “We might regret this later.” Somehow, though, Rin doesn’t think he will.

**Author's Note:**

> prompts closed! one more prompt before Part 1 ends. Yup, you heard me right. There will be multiple parts. I'll talk about it [on my Twitter](https://twitter.com/rinthegreat_ao3) after I've made progress on my other fics.


End file.
